Civilization V
Civilization V is the fifth installment for the turn-based strategy video game series, Civilization. The Yogscast have released 8 seasons of gameplay across the main channel and YogscastLalna. Out of all season's participants, Lewis is the best at the game with a total of 5 victories, as well as once allowing Duncan to win out of sportsmanship. In their games, the Yogscast play both expansion packs, Gods & Kings and Brave New World, as well as all available DLC. The first expansion pack, Gods & Kings, adds the civilizations of the Netherlands, Austria, the Celts, Carthage, Byzantium, the Huns, Maya and Sweden. The expansion pack also includes game mechanics of Religion and Espionage. Brave New World, the second expansion pack, adds the civilizations of Venice, Portugal, Indonesia, Poland, the Zulus, the Shoshone, Brazil, Assyria, Ethiopia and Morocco. Spain, Korea, the Vikings, Polynesia, Inca and Babylon are all available via DLC. Civs Season 1 - Brave New World Lewis: France Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: Venice Game AI: Ethiopia Winner: Lewis through semi-Domination, knocking Duncan out of the game Season 2 - Challenge Lewis: Poland Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: India Sips: Venice Rythian: Sweden Winner: Lewis through Domination, complete control of all other players' capitals. Season 3 - Multiplayer Challenge Lewis: Byzantium Sjin: Spain Duncan: Inca Sips: The Netherlands Rythian: Arabia Winner: Lewis through semi-Domination, winning world war with highest score Season 4 - World War Lewis: Morocco Sjin: Shoshone Duncan: The Netherlands Sips: France Rythian: Venice PyrionFlax: China Winner: '''Alliance of Duncan and Rythian through semi-domination and un-rivalled combined science. Season 5 - Livestream Lewis: Portugal Duncan: Egypt Sjin: Shoshone Rythian: Korea Zoey: The Celts Parv: Babylon '''Winner: Duncan through Science, being the first to launch his spaceship to Alpha Centauri (Lewis would have achieved victory, but he let Duncan win by allowing him to complete a spaceship first). Season 6 - Rage Wars Lewis: Rome Hannah: Mayan Sjin: Spain Parv: Babylon Zoey: Russia Duncan: The Celts Winner: Lewis through semi-domination Season 7 - Top Tier Lewis: Brazil Duncan: Korea Sjin: Spain Rythian: Poland Parv: Babylon Pyrionflax: Shoshone 'Winner: '''Rythian by diplomatic victory Season 8 - Islands of Blood Lewis: Japan Duncan: Indonesia Parv: Polynesia Alsmiffy: Russia Trott: The Ottomans Tom: England '''Winner: '''Lewis through Complete Domination (Control over every capital and knocking Alsmiffy out of the game). Religions Over the course of the series, religions have been created. These include: Season 1 ''Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 1 *Lewis: Holy Frenchism Season 2 Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 2 *Sips: Piratese (World Religion) *Sjin: Sjinto *Lewis: Sausage Worship *Rythian: Rythianity Season 3 Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 3 *Lewis: Holy Romeism *Sjin: San Miguel *Duncan: Globalmegacorp *Rythian: Rythianity Season 4 Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 4 *Lewis: Celestial Worshi (due to a lack of room to write "Celestial Worship") *Sips: Eat a Butt (World Religion) *Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm *Sjin: Catch Em All Season 5 (Livestream) Main article: Civ 5 Religions - Season 5 Livestream *Zoey: Mycology *Lewis: Holyus Snakus *Duncan: Protestantism (after failing to name it "Happy Crimbo") *Rythian: Divine Divinity Season 6 *Duncan: Trogdor *Hannah: Starfleet *Lewis: Imperial Worship *Sjin: Rock N Roll Season 7 * Duncan: Koreezlolz * Pyrion Flax: Flaxgasm Season 8 *Lewis: Sushinto *Duncan: Badism Episode Guide Season 1 #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 1 - Gotta have Faith #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 2 - Mango Peepee #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 3 - Doge of Disaster #Civ 5: Brave New World - Part 4 - Consequences Season 2 #Civ 5 Challenge Part 1: Elephant Racing Show #Civ 5 Challenge Part 2: Burning Horses #Civ 5 Challenge Part 3: Truffle Shuffle #Civ 5 Challenge Part 4: Never Trust a Mumbattian #Civ 5 Challenge Part 5: Happy Birthday Sjesus #Civ 5 Challenge Part 6: I'd vote for Blanka #Civ 5 Challenge Part 7: Stealing The Wheel #Civ 5 Challenge Part 8 - What You Can Do For Kathmandu #Civ 5 Challenge Part 9 - Great Work of Television #Civ 5 Challenge Part 10 - Pernus #Civ 5 Challenge Part 11 - Shamu gets a new tank #Civ 5 Challenge Part 12 - Puppets in the Dangerous Game #Civ 5 Challenge Part 13 - Muskets vs Tank #Civ 5 Challenge Part 14 - Like taking Gandhi from a babby #Civ 5 Challenge Part 15 - Backstabbing #Civ 5 Challenge Part 16 - A whole New Octave #Civ 5 Challenge Part 17 - The 5000 Year Grudge Season 3 #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 1 - Grover The Barbarian #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 2 - Seahenge #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 3 - Goldfinger #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 4 - Chicken Pizza #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 5 - Butan Clan #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 6 - Asda Price #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 7 - Clam Chowder #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 8 - The New World #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 9 - Takeshi's Castle #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 10 - Wise Willy #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 11 - A Storm is Coming #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 12 - Many Secrets #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 13 - War Tomatoes #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 14 - Be Happy #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 15 - Malmo Remembers #Civ 5 Multiplayer Challenge Part 16 - We're All Winners Season 4 #Civ 5 World War Part 1 - Rythian's Downfall #Civ 5 World War Part 2 - Tundra Trouble #Civ 5 World War Part 3 - The Battle of Yerevan #Civ 5 World War Part 4 - The 153 Alliance #Civ 5 World War Part 5 - Helter Skelter #Civ 5 World War Part 6 - Barbarian Woes #Civ 5 World War Part 7 - Wobbuffet #Civ 5 World War Part 8 - Duncanstein #Civ 5 World War Part 9 - Rainbow Remembers #Civ 5 World War Part 10 - Wheelin' and Dealin' #Civ 5 World War Part 11 - 'Naval Engagements' #Civ 5 World War Part 12 - The Dove of Peace #Civ 5 World War Part 13 - Turn 152 #Civ 5 World War Part 14 - Gluten Morgen #Civ 5 World War Part 15 - Rythian the Friendly Host #Civ 5 World War Part 16 - Eat a Butt About It #Civ 5 World War Part 17 - Capitalist Pirates #Civ 5 World War Part 18 - The Hazing #Civ 5 World War Part 19 - Venetian Blinds #Civ 5 World War Part 20: - The Puppet Leader #Civ 5 World War Part 21: - The Battle of Twickenham #Civ 5 World War Part 22: - The Rise and Fall of France #Civ 5 World War Part 23: - For Sale #Civ 5 World War Part 24: - The Prague Offensive #Civ 5 World War - Part 25: Destroyers Destroy #Civ 5 World War - Part 26: The Many Endings of War Season 5 (Livestream) Following the Livestream on Twitch, the footage was uploaded to Duncan's channel in 18 parts. #Civ 5 Live - Part 1: Something Disastrous #Civ 5 Live Part 2 - Staying on Top #Civ 5 Live - Part 3: Pilfering Parv #Civ 5 Live - Part 4: 1-800-SjinTips #Civ 5 Live Part 5 - Holyus Snakus #Civ 5 Live Part 6 - Evil Genius #Civ 5 Live Part 7 - Terracotta Army #Civ 5 Live Part 8 - The Long Game #Civ 5 Live Part 9 - Wheeler Dealers #Civ 5 Live Part 10 - Admiral Xephos #Civ 5 Live Part 11 - Here's Xephos #Civ 5 Live Part 12 - Art of War #Civ 5 Live Part 13 - Sing-a-long Civ #Civ 5 Live Part 14 - Big Guns #Civ 5 Live Part 15 - Super War #Civ 5 Live Part 16 - Duncan's CND #Civ 5 Live Part 17 - The Space Race #Civ 5 Live Part 18 - The final countdown Season 6 #Civ 5 Rage Wars 1 - Parv Points #Civ 5 Rage Wars 2 - Expandy Bonus #Civ 5 Rage Wars 3 - Killmaim and Deathstab #Civ 5 Rage Wars 4 - Trogdor Vs. Starfleet #Civ 5 Rage Wars 5 - First Blood #Civ 5 Rage Wars 6 - Happy Game Is Over #Civ 5 Rage Wars 7 - Taking Sides #Civ 5 Rage Wars 8 - Mexican Standoff #Civ 5 Rage Wars 9 - River of War #Civ 5 Rage Wars 10 - The Great Orange War #Civ 5 Rage Wars Part 11 - Rock 'n' Roll #Civ 5 Rage Wars 12 - Gods and Glitches #Civ 5 Rage Wars 13 - Parvoir! #Civ 5 Rage Wars 14 - The Turn When the Worm Turned Around #Civ 5 Rage Wars 15 - Jeremy the Worker #Civ 5 Rage Wars 16 - Good Sheep #Civ 5 Rage Wars 17 - Scotland Vs. Club Med #Civ 5 Rage Wars 18 - Bombs Away! #Civ 5 Rage Wars 19 - Yellow Rain #Civ 5 Rage Wars 20 - Make Nukes, Not War #Civ 5 Rage Wars 21 - The Toughest Cookie #Civ 5 Rage Wars 22 - The Great War #Civ 5 Rage Wars 23 - Laser Justice Season 7 #Civ 5 Top Tier 1 - Whinge Wars #Civ 5 Top Tier 2 - Poopse 100 #Civ 5 Top Tier 3 - Grand Meesa Meesa #Civ 5 Top Tier 4 - Flip Off! #Civ 5 Top Tier 5 - Early Aggression #Civ 5 Top Tier 6 - Missionised #Civ 5 Top Tier 7 - Lizard Frogs of The Yogscast #Civ 5 Top Tier 8 - Sheila's Wheels #Civ 5 Top Tier 9 - Good Day, Sir #Civ 5 Top Tier 10 - Hold Sjin's Peace #Civ 5 Top Tier 11 - Myth Mongers #Civ 5 Top Tier 12 - Pearls For Wine #Civ 5 Top Tier 13 - You Wouldn't Steal A Snake #Civ 5 Top Tier 14 - War Time #Civ 5 Top Tier 15 - Like A Bongo #Civ 5 Top Tier 16 - Bog Blog #Civ 5 Top Tier 17 - Nuke the Strip #Civ 5 Top Tier 18 - Twist Ending Season 8 #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 1 - Wheat Doner #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 2 - Nice Bit Of Jung #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 3 - Taste For Crabs #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 4 - Stop This Silly War #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 5 Chuckle Brothers #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 6 - King Tom The Terrible #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 7 - Panic Wee #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 8 - Low Blow #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 9 - I'm Out #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 10 - Ma 'Doner Relish #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 11 - Sour Affair #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 12 - Friggin Frigate Wars #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 13 - Fear The Friendlies #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 14 - Duncan The Dilapidated #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 15 - Not So Peaceful Peace #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 16 - Broce Willis #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 17 - War For All #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 18 - Pepper and Oranges #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 19 - Atomic Bombs #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 20 - Duncanland #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 21 - Oil Yours #Civilization 5 Islands of Blood 22 - End This Nightmare Swedish Space Race - Rythian's Standalone Series #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 1 - The Founding of Stockholm #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 2 - Fields of Green #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 3 - Malmö Rises #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 4 - The Birth of Rythianity #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 5 - Overseas Visitor #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 6 - Enrico Fermi Leads the Way #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 7 - No Citizen Left Behind #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 8 - Beautiful Theodora #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 9 - The Road to Gold #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 10 - The Holy Word #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 11 - Working Nine to Nine #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 12 - The Exellence of Pisa #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 13 - First Council of Stockholm #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 14 - War Is Coming (For Real) #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 15 - March of the Hakkapelittas #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 16 - The Cardiff Conflict #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 17 - No Suleiman Club #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 18 - All My Friends Are Poor #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 19 - Mozart and the Tower #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 20 - Industrial Nachtmusik #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 21 - Playing Politics #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 22 - Freedom Day #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 23 - Blue and Yellow Culture #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 24 - Stealing Taj Mahal #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 25 - Specialist Economy #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 26 - Breathe Free #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 27 - The Great Railroad #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 28 - The Default Games #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 29 - Everyone Loves Gustavus #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 30 - Merely a Setback #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 31 - World Explorer #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 32 - Everybody Hates Ashurbanipal #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 33 - The Long Road East #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 34 - Modern Warfare #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 35 - The Battle for Antioch #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race 36 - Drums of War #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race #37 - Expanding the Empire #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race #38 - Honorable Discharge #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race #39 - Theodora's Revenge #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race #40 - Freedom-Haters #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race #41 - Culture Shock #Civilization V: Swedish Space Race #42 - Starships, Blue Jeans and Pop Music Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Episode Guides Category:Yogscast collabs Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Series Trivia *With currently over 125 episodes on Duncan's channel alone, Civ 5 is the longest running series the Yogscast has ever done, beating out both Shadow of Israphel and Tekkit in terms of episodes made. Category:Games Category:Civ 5 Category:Episode Guides Category:Yogscast collabs Category:Christmas Livestreams Category:Series